Moments
by alloverkenlos
Summary: Carlos based fic. Based on the song Moments by One Direction.


Moments

Carlos didn't think this would happen. You didn't think it would either to be honest. No one thought you two would end up like this. With you locked in your bedroom, Carlos in the bathroom, and various things strewn about the house. Broken mirrors, plates; even a chair from the kitchen ended up being smashed through the wall. You two had never fought before, in all of your 3 years of dating. Not one fight. Until tonight; that's when everything began to go downhill.

Carlos had invited the guys over to watch the football game that night. You weren't mad; you loved Kendall, Logan and James. They were like your brothers. But about an hour into the game, you regret what you said before. Chips were scattered all over the floor, beer cans resting and being spilled onto your new table you got, and not to mention the obnoxious screams and yelling coming from the four guys in the living room. You sat confined in the kitchen on your laptop, working on a few things for school. "Babe, Logan, James and I are going to run to the party store to get more beer. Do you want anything?" Carlos asks you from the living room. "No, I'm fine Los, thank you" you respond, returning to your school work. Carlos ran over to you and kissed your cheek before he headed out the door. Kendall sauntered into the kitchen, sitting next to you at the island. "What are you working on?" he asks you curiously. "Oh, just my midterm-" you started to say, turning to face Kendall before he grabbed you closer to him and kissed you. You tried to pry yourself away, but the grip he had on your hips became tighter. "Hey babe, have you seen my keys? I can't find-" Carlos said walking back into the house before stopping in his tracks. You managed to finally get off of Kendall, when you noticed Carlos standing behind you; with tears in his eyes. "Carlos it's not what it looks like, I promise!" you say, taking his hand and lacing it with yours. Carlos looked down at the ground, taking his hand away, and then looked back up at you. Only, his eyes were filled with anger this time. "Oh, so you expect me to believe that what just happened was nothing? That Kendall and you weren't kissing?" he said, balling his fists. You backed away slowly; you'd never seen Carlos like this before. "Look dude, it wasn't anything alright? Now just calm down" Kendall said, getting up and standing next to you. Carlos looked like he was about to lose it this time. "Get the hell out of my house" he said, gritting his teeth. "Carlos, c'mon man-" Kendall said, stepping towards Carlos. "I said get the hell out of my house!" Carlos screamed, making you practically jump out of your skin. Kendall looked at you again, with guilt in his eyes, and walked out of the house; James and Logan right behind him. "Carlos, I-" you began to say, walking up to him. Carlos' body flinched a little, his fists still balled up. "Save it (y/n). I know damn fucking well what just happened here. And you know what? I'm not surprised. Because you're such a slut for everyone. Every guy that walks up to you, it's like you melt in their fucking arms. When your fucking BOYFRIEND is sitting right next to you. And the way you dress when we go out, it's like you beg for it. You beg for the fucking attention. Because you're a whore (y/n), that's all you are!" he screamed in your face. You stood there, feeling like you were about to throw up. Tears fell from your eyes, as you walked closer to your boyfriend. "Will y-you please just l-listen to me?" you manage to get out in between the soft sobs forming. "I said fucking save it!" Carlos screamed yet again, only this time, he picked up one of the glass vases from the front room and smashed it on the ground. Scared out of your mind, you ran to your bedroom, locking the door and getting underneath the covers. You could hear him out in the living room, throwing things around, breaking more glass. With every shatter you heard, another loud sob came from your mouth. You knew what you had to do.

When it sounded like Carlos was finished tearing apart the house, you grabbed the suitcase from your closet and packed all of your things inside. You couldn't stay, the way Carlos acted completely scared you out of your mind. You peaked out your doorway, noticing the bathroom door was shut; you figured Carlos was in there trying to calm down. You walked back to your nightstand, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write:

_Dear Carlos,_

_Well I guess this is goodbye. I don't want it to be, but I think it's for the best. How you acted tonight scared me shitless. I've never seen you act like that. In all three years of us dating, not once have we gotten into a fight. You didn't even let me explain what happened. You didn't let me say that Kendall was the one that came onto me once you walked out the door. I tried getting away, but I couldn't. He was holding me too tight. Carlos, you know I only have eyes for you. Well, did. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. Bye Los._

_Love, (Y/N)_

You set the paper down on his side of the bed, knowing he'd be coming in here within a few minutes. You quickly made your way down the hallway, and out the front door, accidentally slamming it on your way out. Carlos opened up the bathroom door, confused. "(Y/N), is that you?" he called out, making his way down to the bedroom. He walked in, noticing the note you left him. He took it in his hands and began to read it, letting the tears fall onto the paper. "No no no.." Carlos said to himself, running to the front door. He opened it, expecting your car to be gone. What he didn't expect was to see you still standing in front of the door. "I couldn't leave, I tried, I wanted to but-" you choked out behind your tears before Carlos interrupted you. "(Y/N), just please hear me out. I understand if you still want to leave me after, but just please listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't even have words to describe how I'm feeling right now. I never meant to scare you or yell like that towards you. I didn't see how scared you were. And when I read that letter, I thought I had lost you. Forever. You're my life (y/n), I can't breathe without you. I can't help but cry because I feel like such an asshole. I'll be your life (y/n), if that's what you want. I'll be your voice, your reason to breathe. My heart beats for you, and only you. I never meant to call you those names or say those nasty things to you. I'm just trying to find the words to say right now, just don't leave me today" Carlos spilled out, letting out a sob building in his chest. You brought your hands up to his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Surprised, Carlos pulled away. "S-So, you won't leave (y/n)? You're going to stay?" he asked, looking into your eyes. You couldn't help but smile, because you really knew how happy he made you. "I'm not going anywhere Los" you responded, pulling him back into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around your waist, smiling into the kiss. Carlos then lifted you up, spinning you around in the air; and you couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he looked up at you and smiled with his cheesy grin.

I guess moments like these are the ones you cherish forever.


End file.
